Boxe
Boxe, labeled '''The Little Bully', is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme.'{{CharacterMale |team = Killer Bears |image = BoxeTransparent.png |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Red |eliminated = TBA |place = TBA |relationship = TBA |family = Mother, Brother, Sister|friends = Erick,Lauren, Malik,Ronnie,Demi, Jadus, Alexis, Mariah,Arturo,Daniel,Joey, Skyler. |enemies = Almost everyone (except friends)|fear = Linda, The Dark, Clowns|talent = Boxing, Unintentionally Making Enemies, Singing|nicknames = Sausage; Long Strawberry; Boxie|username = Ca.Vi. |voice {{Brian Drummond Factfile *'Full Name: Boris Frederick' *'Age: '''16 *'Date of birthday: March 11th''' *'Likes:' girls, boxing, airplanes and hang out with friends. *'''''Dislikes: 'Mean peoples, mary sues, girly things.'' *'Known For:' Make enemies easy. *'Why TDE?: Help my family.' *'Quote: '''This is what girls do, not me! Biography Boxe live in Scotland with his mother, his brother and sister. His family was never rich, he is a boxer but his dream is to become an airplane pilot. He wants enter in the show to help his family and take a course to be an airplane pilot. Coverage Total Drama Extreme First Impressions *Alexis: She is nice. *Arturo: uhhh... Friendly. *Ben: I don't like him. *Cassie: The mini girl are in here, wait the ant's daughter? *Colt: Hahahaa. Just because he date with two girls he think that he's the best. *Damien: grrrr. I really hate him. *Daniel:Cool. *Demi: Cool, same that her brother. *Destiny: I prefer don't said nothing. *Dex: Hey my bromigo.(sarcastic) *Drew : Nice. *Erick: He's my best friend but I don't trust in him. *Joey : He's really nice. *Julian:Seems nice *Jadus : Call me ;) JK she's nice. *Kelsey : Oh, another goodie one. *Kaylee : Ok. *Lauren : She's my passion,JK. *Lily : I don't like nature lovers so much. *Mallory: Bullied really? Everyone call me short guy and I don't care?. *Mariah: My friend. *Malik: Just good friends. *Max: He call me stupid?! Look in the mirrow Max! *Ronnie: Uhh. No comments... *Matt : Ugh. *Sienna: Same that Melissa, escept that she's more hot. *Skyler: Hottie. *Serena: Just saying she's not so hot now! *Samantha: cute ;) Interview Hello, Boxe. I'd like to ask you a few questions. How does it feel to be accepted on the show? '''Boxe: '''Why I supposed to be? Who do you think you'd like to be friends with? '''Boxe:' Just who want. Speaking of which, what do you think of your team? Boxe: '''Seems nice. Do you have a crush on anyone so far? '''Boxe: How can't feel if this show just have pretty girls! What are your strategies on the game? Boxe: '''Eliminate the hard competidors first. How do you plan on spending your money if you win? '''Boxe: With my sweetie mom. Online Interview What's your best quality? '''- Fight Boxing. '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) Heavy Metal / Rock Red Friday 13 Chilli Describe your craziest dream - I was home suddenly turned upside down and everything had changed. Ex: My mother was not fat. Best memory from childhood? -When I won the boxing state championship. Most embarrassing moment at school? - When I was 4 years tough guys put my head in private. Ten years from now what are you doing? I'll be the best-airline pilot, I'll be married with three children: Boris.Jr, Fernanda and Davi. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - With my dream girl, she and I be together on a ship by watching the sunsets. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - WHY? Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:Ca.Vi74